1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diagnosis function detecting apparatus of a vehicle, and more particularly to a diagnosis function detecting apparatus that detects the diagnosis function for diagnosing malfunction of the vehicle, and a detecting method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In vehicles, NOx related malfunction diagnosis items (air flow sensor, EGR related items, etc.) are separately managed, when one of the above items malfunctions a malfunction code is stored, and if the stored value surpasses a predetermined threshold value, a warning lamp is lit and simultaneously output torque of an engine is restricted.
Then, the stored malfunction code cannot be erased for a predetermined time, desirably for 9600 hours.
The details thereof are as shown in the following Table 1.
TABLE 1EURO4OBDthresholdthresholdvaluevalueSystem operationDTC managementNOx3.55.0Warning lamp litErasable7.0Warning lamp lit,Erasable after 9600torque restrictionhours
However, there is a problem that the malfunction code is generated to be stored in a vehicle assembling process or in a control apparatus replacement process.
Accordingly, the EOL (end of line) value is set to be “0” (false) in a vehicle assembly plant so as to incapacitate the malfunction diagnosis function, and when the entire vehicle is completely assembled, the engine ID is input and the EOL value is set to be “1” so as to capacitate the malfunction diagnosis function.
However, when the vehicle is assembled in a condition in which the malfunction diagnosis function does not operate or when the assemblage is completed in a condition in which the engine ID is not input, the malfunction diagnosis function of the vehicle is not operated.
Also, if the engine ID is not input after the engine control unit (ECU) is replaced, there is a problem in that the malfunction diagnosis function is not executed in the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.